The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording and/or reproducing information stored on a photomagnetic disc which is removably inserted into the apparatus.
Such apparatus includes a magnetic head producing magnetic field, and a mechanism adapted for moving the magnetic head into a loading position and an unloading position with respect to the photomagnetic disc. In the loading position, the magnetic head contacts the photomagnetic disc or is placed close thereto to apply magnetic field thereto. In the unloading position, the magnetic head is spaced away from the photomagnetic disc and prevented from applying magnetic field thereto.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 3-104069 and Japanese Utility Model Application First Publication No. 3-80562 disclose magnetic head loading/unloading mechanisms including a piezoelectric actuator and a solenoid operated actuator, respectively. In these conventional apparatus, the piezoelectric actuator and the solenoid operated actuator must be continuously energized during loading and unloading movements of the magnetic head. In addition, the conventional apparatus necessitates two motors one of which is provided for driving the actuators and the other of which is provided for insertion and removal of the photomagnetic disc.
There is a demand to provide a photomagnetic disc recording/reproducing apparatus capable of reducing electric consumption and preventing any trouble or damage caused by emergent power down.
There is another demand to provide a photomagnetic disc recording/reproducing apparatus having a simple structure in which a common driving source is utilized for loading/unloading of the magnetic head and insertion/removal of the photomagnetic disc.